Legacy of the Uzumaki and Hyuuga
by animefreak-shinobi
Summary: The usual 12,the Akatsuki,and the Sound have all killed each other. Now,watch the 2 children that Naruto and Hinata have adopted,who start to grow up. Story switches off bw Naruto and Hinata and the children. Naruhina,OCxOC,other pairings.


I don't own the anime series _Naruto_, that is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

Okay, this is a new idea that I came up with, and it's pretty weird. This takes place in Konoha after the rookie nine and Gai's team have all died in order to defeat the Akatsuki and the Sound. Naruto became Rokudaime, with Hinata as his wife. Team 7 became the Three Sannin. They all went into a huge battle against the Akatsuki and Sound, with the rookie nine all at the age of 24 and Gai's team at the age of 25. Some of them left their children in Konoha. However, Naruto and Hinata never had a child.

However, Naruto and Hinata had developed a bond with two newborn orphans, one a boy and the other a girl. Before they had left, Naruto and Hinata gave a blessing to the two babies, each of them hoping and praying that these two children would become the son and daughter that they never had.

Eleven years have passed since the fall of the Akatsuki and the Sound, and Konoha is in a very prosperous state. The two orphans that Naruto and Hinata blessed are now twelve and are in the academy, ready to graduate. Each of them inherit traits from both of them.

Konoha is celebrating the 35th birthday of the greatest Hokage to have ever lived, the Rokudaime. Because of this, Konoha decides to honor him by hosting the chuunin exams.

I won't tell you the climax of the story because that would ruin it, but this fanfic follows the lives of the two orphans as they follow the steps of Naruto and Hinata. The story will switch off every chapter between the story of the two orphans and the story of Naruto and Hinata. Kind of different, but I hope it's enjoyable.

Prologue:

The Rokudaime turned his head sadly away from the two soundly sleeping babies. Hyuuga Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. She whispered, "We have to go now."

Uzumaki Naruto looked at both the boy and the girl. They were the two last orphans of Konoha. This is because in order to honor the Rokudaime, the villagers had adopted many orphans, since he himself had been an orphan. Finally, it was down to two last orphans, who were not adopted because all the families that were financially and physically capable of raising a child had already adopted one. Naruto and Hinata had agreed to adopt these last two.

Naruto and Hinata had played with these two children whenever possible, developing a strong relationship with them. They had agreed to raise these two as strong shinobi in the hopes of surpassing the strength of their parents. Naruto and Hinata were about to adopt the two, yet the Rokudaime's service to the village had to override this.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who immediately understood what he was saying. They both simultaneously placed their forehead protectors on a bedside table, leaving an explanation note. Naruto then fingered his necklace, hesitating. Decisively, he took it off and placed it by the two forehead protectors, Naruto's with a black cloth and Hinata's with a blue cloth.

Hinata walked to both of the sleeping children and placed her hand over each of their foreheads, and a single tear fell from her eyes. Naruto walked over to her, placing his arm around her shoulders and whispering, "We should go now."

Hinata nodded, and the two walked out into the darkness of the night.

Chapter One:

Mokuzai Areya yelled out from the corridor, "Hey, Kyou-kun, hurry up, we'll be late for class!"

Kasai Kyousuji stumbled out of his apartment, pulling on a dark red jacket similar to Naruto's orange one, except without the high collar that Naruto's had. He also had a black T-shirt with the Konoha symbol emblazoned on it, an exact replica of Naruto's T-shirt. His pants were beige, with the usual weapon holsters. His black hair was a little long, almost reaching to his deep brown eyes.

Areya started to run, urging Kyousuji along. She had extremely dark brown hair that fell down about five inches below her shoulders. Her eyes had a color mixture of brown with a hint of orange. She wore a short sleeved, light green shirt and dark green pants.

"Hurry up, today's the graduation exam! We can't be late!" shouted out Areya.

Kyousuji sighed and ran after her.

The two arrived to the class barely on time. Their teacher, Umino Iruka, smiled and greeted them.

"You're just on time. As you all know, today is the day of your graduation exams. You will all be tested in what you have learned in the academy. Those of you who pass will be considered for Genin, and those of you who don't pass will have to repeat the academy course again next year. For those who do pass, a Jounin teacher will test you again in groups of three. If you pass that, you will become Genin.

"So, first up is your genjutsu test. I want you all to change this apple on my desk into some other fruit with genjutsu. The bigger difference between the fruits, the more points you get. For example, if you change it into a banana, you will get more points than if you change it into an orange."

Iruka started to go through the list of students in alphabetical order. After a couple of students, he finally came down to:

"Alright, Kasai Kyousuji, you're up!"

Iruka looked at the young boy, who was walking up to his desk. Both he and Areya shared traits of both of his previous students, Naruto and Hinata. The boy was shy and quiet like Hinata, yet held the strong determination that both Naruto and Hinata had. Areya was loud, candid, and spontaneous like Naruto and had the same determination. Kyousuji had the enormous amount of chakra that Naruto had, while Areya held the precise chakra control of Hinata.

Kyousuji did some quick hand seals, ending in the Sheep seal. The light around the apple rippled and twisted, and the image changed into a poor imitation of a banana. The boy sighed to himself, "I hate genjutsu…"

Iruka frowned slightly at the genjutsu, jotting down some notes. Like Naruto, Kyousuji did not have the best chakra control. He then formed the Tiger seal and dispelled the illusion.

After a few more students, Iruka announced, "Mokuzai Areya."

Areya smiled to herself as she confidently walked to Iruka's desk. "Iruka-sensei, I'll pass this test!"

Iruka gestured to the apple, and Areya formed the necessary seals. The apple rippled and turned into huge, green watermelon. Iruka smiled at her success, writing a few notes.

After the genjutsu test, Iruka sent them to the taijutsu test, where the students were to spar with the examiner, who would note their skill. Here, Kyousuji excelled in taijutsu, and Areya was slightly below average. Kyousuji delivered sets of kicks and punches that the examiner was able to block, yet only because he was a Jounin. Even so, the examiner had commented secretly to Iruka that Kyousuji had the taijutsu talent of a chuunin or above, and Iruka had smiled to himself. He knew that about how Naruto and Hinata had hoped that these two children would surpass them.

Naruto and Hinata had always been thought of as dropouts, yet they had worked themselves to be the best. Iruka knew that in this case, Kyousuji and Areya were blessed with much talent, and, even though they were not the best in the class, they still inherited the hard work from Naruto and Hinata. Clearly, they had much more talent that Naruto and Hinata, yet they were just as hard working, which meant that they would advance further than they would.

Iruka hoped that these two students would be the children that Naruto and Hinata never had. He opened his drawer at his desk and looked at three items, which gleamed in the light. The last test would determine whether Kyousuji and Areya would be worthy as genin and take these three objects, gifts from the children's "parents."

Kyousuji was sitting on a swing, slowly rocking himself back and forth. The children had a small break before they took their last exam, the ninjutsu exam. He would have to do extremely well on this exam to make up for his poor genjutsu.

Kyousuji remembered his dream last night. It had been a very comforting one, where he had actually felt the presence of parents. He had never known his parents. It had been good to feel the presence of a family, even if it was only in a dream.

Areya walked over to him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. Having lived together for 12 years made them able to accurately predict each other's thoughts by studying each other's facial expressions, moods, actions, or emotions.

She, too, often had a couple dreams where she felt the presence of her parents. She sighed, wondering what it would be like to have parents who would always support you. Areya looked back at Kyousuji, who was looking at the ground. He was always heavily affected by these dreams.

Iruka called everyone in for the ninjutsu exam. Kyousuji and Areya both set off towards the classrooms together.

"Alright, everyone, since all of you have excelled so well in ninjutsu, the staff has come up with a much harder test. Instead of only using one ninjutsu, as is usual, we will require you all to combine the use of two very common ninjutsu techniques: the Bunshin No Jutsu and the Henge No Jutsu. Create at least two bunshins and transform into something. You will earn extra points for extra bunshins or for transforming into something different for each bunshin. So first up is…"

Kyousuji sat at his desk in silence, with Areya next to him, unusually quiet as well. She looked at Kyousuji, who was staring at the floor. She knew that little would not be able to cheer him up, so she instinctively did what she always did.

"Hey, Kyou-kun, cheer up! C'mon, we're going to ace this test! Just think, if those parents in your dream were here right now, they would want you to happy that you're about to become a Genin."

The young boy slowly looked at the girl and slowly smiled. _She's right, I have to take this test and become a true ninja. Even if I never know my parents, I have to struggle through and do whatever they would expect me to do if they were alive. And now, I have to take this last test."_

Iruka announced, "Kasai Kyousuji."

He marched up, feeling slightly confident. He had practiced these two jutsus a lot, yet he was extremely nervous. Forming the sheep seal, Kyousuji tapped into his chakra reserves and extracted a huge chunk of it. Blue chakra started to circulate throughout his body, some of it becoming visible to others.

"Bunshin No Jutsu!"

About twelve bunshins poofed into existence, and Iruka looked in interest. Most academy students would not have enough chakra to do this many bunshins, and these bunshins were well made, as well.

Kyousuji started to gather up some more chakra, and in simultaneous poofs, all thirteen Kyousujis turned into a different academy staff member.

Iruka looked at this, quite impressed with the number of bunshins and how each one transformed into different forms. Kyousuji released the bunshins, and he walked off, hoping that he did well.

After a few more students, "Mokuzai Areya, come up for your ninjutsu test."

Areya walked swiftly, ready to ace the exam. Bouncing on her feet, she prepared herself. Forming the seal of the sheep, she stated loudly, "Bunshin No Jutsu!"

A dozen bunshins appeared, and Areya followed by shouting, "My master henge, Suuki Harem No Jutsu (Varied Harem No Jutsu)!"

The twelve bunshins as well as Areya formed into thirteen different women barely covered with ninja smoke. Iruka had enough time to register one thought, _'WTF! This is Naruto's technique!'_ before he burst out into a bloody nose from both nostrils.

Areya laughed loudly as she allowed her bunshins to poof away. Kyousuji looked in her direction, chuckling to himself.

Iruka glared at Areya while thinking, _'She's exactly like Naruto. She must have come up with that jutsu by herself; Naruto couldn't have taught her while she was still a baby!'_

Areya smiled innocently and said, "Hey, I created the bunshins and made them transform into different forms, so you have to give me credit for that."

Iruka sighed while he jotted down a couple notes on her performance. It was true, she had displayed a good bit of chakra control and did managed to transform herself and her twelve bunshins into different forms, and each one could be mistaken for a real human, excluding the nudity part. He decided that she deserved to graduate; after all, Naruto had managed to mature after he had graduated, and Iruka hoped the same would happen for Areya.

After the ninjutsu test, the children were sent outside to screw around until the staff members came up with the scores and who passed and who didn't. Kyousuji walked outside and was met with the loud talking of Areya.

"Hey, Kyou-kun, how did you do on your exam?" (af-s: The ninjutsu exams were inside a room where Iruka only lets one kid at a time.)

Kyousuji looked at her and said, "I dunno, I'm not the best at ninjutsu. You're pretty good, you probably got the highest score." (af-s: Kyousuji is pretty insecure and is not confident of himself, while Areya might be a little too confident. Kyousuji is more like Hinata in terms of personality, while Areya's personality is very similar to Naruto's.)

"Well, I made a good number of bunshins, and I used Suuki Harem No Jutsu!"

Kyousuji sighed, remembering how Areya had practiced it in front of him. She had told him to close his eyes, and she would give him a huge surprise. Being very trusting, he closed his eyes and opened them to the sight of thirteen women. He ended up with a nosebleed lasting about twenty minutes. (af-s: Remember that if you get a nosebleed, it doesn't necessarily mean that you are a pervert. Iruka got a nosebleed, and evidently, he's not a pervert. Jiraiya, on the other hand, seems to be immune to Naruto's jutsus…)

Areya shouted as the boy shook his head in disbelief, "What, it was funny! Iruka got an even bigger bloody nose than you did! Besides, how did you do? How many bunshins did you make?"

"Twelve."

"Wow, that's pretty good! I got the same, but I bet everyone else made a lot less."

"Maybe, I just hope that I pass," said Kyousuji quietly.

Iruka walked out of the academy to shout to the children, "All right, will everyone please come in!"

Kyousuji walked inside the building with Areya bouncing behind him, evidently excited and anxious for the results. He saw that everyone was crowding a piece of paper that was posted up. It had a note stating that the results of the test and maybe a forehead protector were to be given when the child was called in.

Kyousuji and Areya waited as Iruka called each student. All of the students had walked, proudly bearing the Konoha symbol, and it seemed that none had failed. This gave some hope to Kyousuji, who had performed badly on his genjutsu. However, Kyousuji started to worry as he saw that Iruka, who was calling people up in alphabetical order, had skipped Areya and himself. He told this to Areya, who responded optimistically with, "Maybe we did so well that he has to congratulate us after everyone else!"

Iruka, after going through the whole list of children except for Kyousuji and Areya, walked out and saw them talking to each other, Kyousuji being quiet and Areya almost shouting. The teacher tapped them both on the shoulder, and each turned around, Kyousuji being a little timid and Areya curious.

"Please, you two, I'd like to talk to you both." Iruka then led them to the room where the results of the tests were.

'_This means that we failed, huh? I guess my genjutsu screwed up my grade. We're probably the only ones that failed,'_ thought Kyousuji as he looked at the ground sadly.

Iruka looked at them both and said authoritatively, "You both did well on the test, but I'm afraid that we can't give you these forehead protectors," while gesturing to the row of Konoha symbols engraved on metal and attached to blue cloth.

Kyousuji lowered his head. Even Areya looked disappointed, which was extremely rare, since she was always happy.

"Even so, I'd like you two to know that you both are excellent students. However, you two need to know something before you both leave."

Kyousuji and Areya were both staring at the floor, dejected and miserable.

"I'm not good with words, so I'll explain this briefly and directly. You are both the children of the Rokudaime and the heiress of the noble Hyuuga clan."

Both children suddenly looked up, surprised.

Iruka continued, "Nobody in Konoha knows who your biological parents are, but the Rokudaime and his wife were ready to adopt you two. However, they both perished in their attempt to wipe evil from the face of the earth; everyone knows the whole story."

Areya thought, _'The great Rokudaime Hokage was going to adopt us two! The same guy who wiped out the Sound and the Akatsuki!'_

Iruka carried on, "It was in their best interest that you two should never receive these new forehead protectors," as he gestured again to the forehead protectors on his desk.

'_So Naruto-sama wanted us to never graduate because he thought of us not being worthy of being shinobi of Konoha,'_ thought Kyousuji saidly.

"But instead, both agreed that you two would be given certain…objects of great importance to Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama," said Iruka.

_So now, Iruka feels sorry for us not being able to become shinobi and is giving us these objects right now as compensation'_ continued Kyousuji doubtfully.

Iruka reached inside one of his drawers at his desk and pulled out three items that he had been waiting for eleven years to give to his two students. Still hiding the items beneath his desk, Iruka finally concluded, "Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama believed that you two should receive these," as he held out two of the metal parts of a forehead protector (a forehead protector without the cloth) and a small box.

"Congratulations. You two are both Genin."

Kyousuji and Areya stared in disbelief. Areya was thinking, _'WTF! I'm gonna murder Iruka-baka for making us think that we were failing!'_

Iruka continued, "Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama wanted you two to pick out different cloths for the forehead protectors. They didn't want you two to be exact duplicates of themselves and wanted you two to live your own lives. Although, I must say that you both are very similar to both of them. In fact, Naruto-sama was the first shinobi to come up with those perverted ninjutsu that you always use, Areya. Your personality is exactly like Naruto's, and Kyousuji, yours is exactly like Hinata's. It's just pure coincidence, I guess.

"I suppose you both should know some basics about your parents, I guess. Well, you both know that Naruto-sama had the great Kyuubi sealed inside him, and that Hinata was the greatest Hyuuga clan leader and was said to be the strongest Hyuuga ninja in history. You both also know that both perished with their graduating class to destroy the Akatsuki and the Sound. Well, I should tell you both about their childhood. Actually, now that I think about it, I should probably not tell you everything because I want to see how you both grow up without knowing how your parents did. I'd like to see if you follow in the footsteps of your parents or not. But, I'll tell you some stuff…"

(af-s: Here, Iruka tells them about Naruto didn't pass the graduating exam for three years and how Hinata had always admired Naruto since they were mere children. Iruka also talks about Naruto's pranks. However, Iruka doesn't tell them about Naruto stealing the Scroll of Seals and learning Kage Bunshin No Jutsu or anything else, which becomes important later on.)

"And, that's how your parents were as children. So, what colors do you guys want for your forehead protectors?"

Next chapter: Naruto and Hinata!

"Journey" will be updating, I've just been working on this one for a while, since I had to come up with the story. If you guys haven't read "Journey," read it!

Review, please!


End file.
